Halo Reach surviving spartan
by goughnat32
Summary: This is the story about a Spartan II soldier James 1308 as he flees reach on the Pillar of Autumn as he joins the Master Chief for halo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing bungie does rated T for later on

Chapter 1

I groggily opened my eyes and slowly looked around the burned scorched battle zone of Reach, all I could remember was the gravity hammer slam into my chest. After that I blacked out presumably after I slammed into the wall of a nearby building. By the way my name is James 1308 I am one of the Spartan II commando unit that was deployed for a assault to repel the covenant invaders I was with a squad of 15 marines that were tracking through the city looking for some covies to illuminate. We were moving out across the city when we were suddenly ambushed and all the marines were slaughtered from the jiralhanae the chieftain charged at me last. But before I could react it was to late… Back to the problem at hand. As my brain began to return back to the world off consciousness the first thing I felt was the massive pain in my chest, most likely where the grav hammer hit my chest. I started to move around to see if anything was broken. Nothing felt broken but there was probably a couple of cracked or fractured ribs, suddenly I started into a coughing fit I suddenly unlatched my mark V helmet before coughing up a couple large wads of blood, after around 5 minutes of coughing I felt the bio foam injectors kick in. I suddenly felt thankful just another perk at having Mjolnir armour, I steadily got to my feet grabbing a nearby wall for support I finally got to my feet in just a few minutes and surveyed the surrounding area. Noticing the thick clouds of smoke looming all in the sky all over the place, "the covenant really are pushing hard" I muttered to myself suddenly coming back to my senses I looked around to find my MA5C assault rifle 10 meters away so I started to walk towards it in a few seconds I picked it up and put it on my back, it magnetised to the magnetic place to on my back. I started walking north to try and link up with any surviving UNSC forces, on my way I came across little resistance apart from a few skirmishes which were eliminated quickly.

I could still fell the discomfort of my damaged ribs but I persevered, I was only 15 miles away from the outpost that is in the northern part of New Alexandra. I eventually arrived at the outpost after 2 hours of carefully trekking through the city, I found it strange that there was not overly many covies in the I trekked through. I walked up to the fortified doors and knocked three times each 1 second apart from each other, this is a sigh for people on the inside to know when there are friendly units outside. Not that there was probably surveillance outside, the door suddenly opened to reveal a terrified private standing in the doorway. His eyes instantly lit up with hope upon seeing me, he snapped a sloppy salute and said "sir follow me to the CO" I obliged and became following the marine to his commanding officer. There where a few marines in our way but they moved back arfter seeing my massive bulk and height fill the small hall way. After a few minutes of silently walking we came to the door of the commanding officer, the marine opened the door and led me to the CO upon entering the CO turned around, his eyes wise at the sight of a Spartan. I snapped a crisp salute whilst also saying "Sir" at ease Spartan " I am major john smith" he extended his hand and I gently shook it not wanting to accidentally crush his hand. "sir do we have any orders" "yes Spartan we are to evacuate the city and we are supposed to board a halcyon class cruiser pillar of Autumn for our retreat" " sir with all respect we can't just leave reach to the covies" "I know spartan but the planet is lost they have already been here for months as is, its lucky your still here. There is no point I wasting blood on a already lost world, are you with me?" "yes sir" I replied "good we are packing supplies onto a convey, we a to go to the asod ship wrecking yards whenever we are ready we will leave" "yes sir."


	2. on the roll

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own nothing property of Bungie

The first thing I did after being excused from the CO is to go to the medical wing of the outpost, by medical wing I mean a small room at the back of the outpost. It had only a few basic medical equipment, upon entering the room I could see a young woman working on a marine who had a plasma burn on his arm. She put some burn gel on it and some gauss cloth and a bandage, after she finished on the marine and excused him she finally looked to me only just realizing my presence she began to get nervous. I noticed her fidgeting and decided to make her feel better " the CO told me to see you, need a check-up" she nodded and ushered me over to a small bench. I told her " I need to remove my chest piece off to check my ribs and torso." Again she nodded I reached around on my back to remove the small hard case which holds the tools needed to do a field repair, well for this instants to check my health. I opened the hard case and instructed the medic how to remove the chest armour, " I need you to grab the wrench, there are 2 bolts on either of my shoulders" the medic carefully started to undo the bolts "like this?" asked the medic. I simply nodded and she continued, after a couple minuets she finished with the bolts, " there are another two bolts down the bottom of my torso" I said calmly. She again nodded and undone them bolts, I told her to take a step back. Once she complied I activated the inner seal with my HUD I grabbed the front part of the chest armour as it came free, as for the back armour it clattered to the floor with a loud metallic thump. After carefully placing the chest piece onto the floor I began taking the upper part of my skin tight under suit off revealing well developed muscles and a multitude of scars, one particular large jagged scar that ran diagonally down his back from one of the Spartan training mission gone wrong. I then removed my helmet revealing my stark white pale face, piecing brown eyes, sharp jaw line and nose. Placing the helmet carefully alongside the chest piece, I turned to the medic noticing the shocked look on her face. I couldn't tell whether it was due to my scars, face, or just the massive black bruise that was still very much sore. Finally snapping out of her stupor the young medic began to examine my chest first my placing her hands onto my rib cage and applying pressure to see if any bones were broken. " Ii appears there are no broken ribs, but I can make a bet that some are fractured if not cracked" the medic informed me, " I figured as much" I replied with my slightly gravelly voice. I grabbed my under suit and secured it back into place I then placed my helmet on my head, then I hefted the back piece of armour and placed it onto my back. Then the chest piece though I had to stand slightly bent forward so that the back piece wouldn't slip off again I finally placed that chest piece back on I activated the internal seal, finally standing back to my full height I once again instructed the young medic the do the bolts up. She complied and after only a few minutes the torso armour was nor fully secured, "thank you for the help?" "rose" I nodded and thanked her again and made my way to the small vehicle depo to help out with the supply loading and weapons check. After only a relatively quick couple of hours all of the vehicles where all loaded with the appropriate supplies I looked to see my internal clock read 11:37, wondering when we all where going to leave for the Pillar of Autumn today or the next I did not know. I soon got my answer, this is major John Smith mount up we leave in half an hour for the asod ship wrecking yards.

Around me I saw the various personnel get ready for the move to our location, all In all there where only around 74 people to be moved. The ship wrecking yard was around 30 km give or take, the half hour time was up in that brief time everybody was prepped to move out. I jumped into the drivers seat of a standard armoured scout vehicle or warthog for short, i started the engine and gunned it out of the depo and out onto the streets along with various other loaded hogs ranging from the transport to the standard and even a few gauss as well. My estimated time to get to our destination was about 1 hour 20 minutes since it was slower in the city that is if aby covenant don't show up that is. But things never go as planned, 33 minutes later the convoy has been hit. As I was driving suddenly 8 ghosts whirled around a corner from upper head heading in our direction, I could hear the rumble of a few mounted machine guns from the hogs. The ghosts noticed the fire the front one being to slow to avoid the barrage of lead, exploded in a shower of purple sparks the rest however split into groups deciding to concentrate on one hog. They opened fire on the lead hog nearly destroying it, more scout hogs moved to the front and started mowing down the remaining ghosts finally starting to best the stupid little creatures driving the "stupid grunts" I thought to myself. as a last ditch effort the remaining ghost turned around and boosted straight towards the damaged warthog it was to late to move out of the way, the ghost collided with the damaged side of the warthog exploding into a cloud plasma from the impact which enveloped the warthog and its occupants. All that was left was the destroyed body of the 2 vehicles, after the initial shock the other marines began to move along. I started driving again behind the rest of the marines getting every closer to our location the Autumn. I started thinking as to why there hasn't been so much covenant activity as of late, I mean sure there where a few around well more like stragglers, it just bothers me not to see the covenant not swarming everywhere. Then again a month ago they would have already combed through, they have already glassed certain places of the city so I suppose we are the resistants, the leftovers. Then my eyes widened a bit at my supposed realization that hit me, the Autumn is likely one of the only vessels left on the planet. I could only imagine how many covies there are going to be there. After another hour more hors of driving and more little resistants the convoy stopped outside to location, pulling up and shutting the engines of my hog down. I got out and began to scout the area ahead I then went over to a couple of near collapsed building and looked out across the slightly indented area in front of me, what I saw made me angry and frustrated. Out in the distance was the Pillar of Autumn, also numerous dropships and a covenant cruiser in the distance. Nothing is ever easy especially when it's the covenant involved I thought to myself, I activated the com link with the Major ´sir your not going to like this" I replied.

AN please R and R.


	3. get tactical

Chapter Disclaimer I own nothing bungie does

3

"what is the problem Spartan" replied the major, "sir I think it would be best for you to move up and take a look for yourself" I told the major in a slightly stressed voice. "On my way over to your position" replied major john, I soon heard footsteps approaching me I turned slowly to see the major had joined me. What is the problem….. he didn't finish his sentence because the sheer number of covenant before his eyes took his breath away, "I see" the major replied in a low tone.

"marines ready your weapons, we are to help eradicate these covenant bastard. And join with the pillar of autumn." The major said into the normal COM line, I saw the major then turn to me. "SPARTAN this is going to be a hectic battle, many of these people aren't going to make it. I may not make it, but I want to make one thing clear to you, you need to get of this planet. I think humanity will need every last Spartan in this fight." I turned back to the major grabbing my assault rifle off of my back, "what are we waiting for sir" I replied with a calm voice.

I made my way back to my warthog, I started the engines and thrusted the gearstick forwards heading directly toward our destination, I yanked the steering wheel to the right narrowly avoiding a plasma grenade from sticking to the side of the vehicles. I slammed the brakes of while holding the steering wheel down left and I ran over 4 grunts, the marine gunner slumped forwards with a needle in his neck. Seeing I was now defenceless I gunned the warthog forward aiming for a group of jackals at the last moment I jumped out landing into a combat rolled onto my feet, the warthog slammed into the wall killing a few jackals. Those that were smart enough jumped out of the way, I took a kneeling position and I opened fire with my assault rifle.

The loud barking combined with the slight kick-back was music, as the last couple of jackals hit the ground with bleeding wounds in there chests. Taking the slight break in the wind I quickly reloaded my rifle and continued on my way, I was heading into a small cave that lead to the autumns dry dock. Upon entering the cave I noticed a marines corps, lying next to him was a DMR i placed my assault rifle onto my back where it magnetised snuggly into place.

Now picking up the DMR I noticed the clip was half way empty, which means that this marine tried desperately to kill whatever he came across ultimately failing in his panicked state. I then scavenged a few clips of DMR ammo from the corps of the marine figuring he no longer needs it, I reloaded my Designated Marksman Rifle and shouldered it. Cautiously moving around the corner I raised the rifle in front of me still remembering the theory about the panicked marine, sad thing is that marine was one from the depo from the outpost although he did get pretty far for there are no more marines here. The rest are probably dead or are still fighting the covenant remnants that where left behind.

I rounded the next corner into the middle of the small cave system, I noticed the round vertical rock pillars around the cave. All where at various heights and perfect for a enemy ambush I thought to myself, walking a few more passes forwards I noticed the red dot appear on my motion tracker. I quickly and silently moved to cover behind a shorter stone pillar, I cautiously peered out of my cover spot. "Shit buggers" I whispered to myself slowly I raised my DMR and took the first shot, nailing the insect like creature dead in the head. The force of the round causing the body to explode into a small cloud of body parts and green blood. Soon after another drone replace it, along with another, and another ,and another I soon realised that there was probably a small swarm in these dam caves I thought. I once again took aim firing a round into the head of the closest covenant resulting in the same effect as the last, I then let out a barraged of hot lead scoring multiple headshots on the swarm of insects. I took aim of the head of another drone and click, "shit" I cursed a few round of plasma hit me in the chest forcing me to take cover in order to let my shields recharge and so I can reload. I ejected the spent clip and slapped in a new one, the annoying beeping the indicator that my shields were below half way was replaced with the slight thrumming noise of them recharging, I them moved out of cover and dispatched the remaining 6 with pinpoint accuracy. I then moved on through the cave, I was attempting to go through to the outside of the cave but 4 skirmishers ran through the entrance. Again I was forced into cover I grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin I held it for 4 seconds cooking the grenade and lobbed it over my head, I heard startled shrieks accompanied by the satisfying thump of the grenade exploding.

I whirled around out of cover and let loose on the couple remaining, mangled bloody mess that were the remaining skirmishers. After I disposed of the little nuisance I moved on to the outside of the cave and what I saw was a warzone. There where marines fighting of the hordes of covenant, there were dozens of grunts, jackals and sangheili swarming and out numbering the marines. I took out my DMR and started to snipe the grunts, they were among the easiest little creatures to eradicate. After I had spent my 3 clips killing grunts and jackals, and the occasional unshielded elite. I jumped off of the little elevated cave mouth and skidded down the side of the rock and landed in a tuck and roll to my feet, discarding the DMR for I had ran dry of ammo I grabbed the assault rifle from my back and let loose. There were probably around 5 elites left, a minor and 3 rangers and a major. There where also 3 marines remaining out of the original number which probably consisted of about 30 armed and armoured marine had a sniper rifle, he peered around the corner gun raised. He took aim and shot the minor in the head. The HV round tore through the shields and through the helmet and out the other side rendering the skull everywhere on the ground, the body toppled to the ground with a wet thump.

The lucky marine was not so luck y as he shot the major depleting his shields but the rangers turned around and shot him before he could kneel down into cover, the rest of the marines were 2 private first classes judging from the insignia on the arms. Sighing to myself I jumped up out of cover and let loose on the major, nailing him in the chest he went down but I knew he was not yet dead. That left the three rangers and all I have left is 21 rounds left in the mag of my assault rifle. Looking around my eyes darted to the dead marine with the sniper rifle, assuming there were any rounds left in the mag it could be of some use. Placing the assault rifle back on my back I battle rolled over to its position, as I grabbed and hefted it I noticed the mag had one round left in it judging by the ammo reader in my HUD told me.

I pulled back the hammer and chambered the last round before taking in a few controlled breaths, I sprang from cover and took aim then slowly compressed the trigger until BANG the bullet lurched out of the barrel hurtling straight for the head of the nearest sangheili ranger. Thulk the bullet tore through the head in a shower of indigo blood, all that remained was the stubbed next of the originally long slender serpentine like neck, dropping the sniper rifle to the ground I grabbed the assault rifle from the spot on my back, jumping out from cover weapon raised I sprinted whilst firing at the closest elite ranger using the last rounds in my weapon. The elite fell to the ground with multiple bullet wounds, "one down one to go" I muttered to myself. Still running with quarter of my shield I decided to throw my assault rifle at the remaining elite, the elite did not expected such a move as the disposed rifle slammed into the weapon wielding hand of the elite knocking its weapon from its grasp.

It realised its mistake and turned to me assuming a battle stance I smiled under my VISR and unsheathed my 8 inch titanium A combat knife also assuming a battle stance, with my blade I started circling the elite as it did the same. I noted the angered and slightly fearful expression, "YOU WILL LOSE DEMON" it bellowed in terrible English. It then charged with a fiery battle cry, it attacked with a flurry of well place punches and kicks forcing me to dodge and parry. It went to start another round of attacks, but I could now read its moves slightly better. The next time it attacked it went for my torso, then for my head I rolled my head to the side and quicker than the eye can track I spun my mid-section around and rammed my knife through the elites retreating hand .

The blade sank into the middle of the bones in the elites forearm, it wailed out in pain at the newly inflicted wound. Before it could pull its wounded arm off of my blade I refed the blade sideways shattering the bones within, withdrawing the blade out of the elites arm I kicked straight out forwards nailing the ranger directly in the chest. I could feel he chest piece crumple in and the ribs cave in, the elite landed a few meters with a hard thump. Walking over to the downed ranger I kneeled down next to it hands resting on my knees. It hissed and started coughing, its breaths extremely shallow. " guess you didn't win after all elite" I said to it the n slammed my knife into its skull killing it instantly, its blue purplish blood flowing out of the fettle wound.

Remembering the remaining 2 marines I turned to them, they both had wide eyes. "what" I replied to them, they both replied with nothing. "we need to move out and board the autumn before its to late." They both nodded indicating they were ready to move, looking around I remembered the major was still alive barely. I made my way over to him and again squatted down next to him, "YOU WILL BURN DEMON, YOU AND THE HUMANS!" it hissed out as if those very words were poison. "me and the humans?" I placed my still drawn knife down next to me away from the elites grasp,I then reached up to my helmet and twisted it undoing the seal and removed off of my head. Placing the helmet beside me I looked at the sangheili, its eyes wide with shock. "YOU'RE YOUR " it hissed out at the appearance of my face and also the fact that I was a human not some red horned demon from hell. "HUMAN" I replied, finishing its sentence for it. I grabbed my knife and thrusted it into its throat, there were a couple of gargles then silence. Looking down I saw all of its blood pooling around its body, I pulled the bladed out of its neck and shacked of any excess blood before sheathing it back into is spot. I looked around for and weapons that I can use, returning to the majors body I looted 2 plasma grenades and its plasma rifle. I was about to walk away until I realised the silver cylindrical object on its thigh, smiling I went and grabbed it in my hands. Turning back to face the 2 marines they looked a little perplexed, I squeezed and flicked my wrist to activate the device I held in my hands it came out into 2 blades of magnetised plasma that made up the shape of the energy sword.

I released the grip on the hilt of the sword and placed of the magnetic plate on my thigh, thinking I will need that later. I then realised I had yet to place my helmet back on, I suddenly felt unsafe without it protecting my head. I hastily made my way over to it picking it up and rubbing the dust off of it. I then placed it back on twisting it ever so slightly to reseal the internal seal, I heard the comforting thrum of my shields recharging. I turned and motioned for the marines to follow me. I pulled out my plasma rifle and took point, I noticed we were heading in some type of refinery.

AN please tell what you think.


End file.
